Too small for flying
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: Amenadiel needs Maze, but what should he do with the adorable 3 year old looking Samael. Good thing that the small angel found a liking in Trixie and Chloe offered to watch him.
1. Samael and the reviled identitChapter 1

**Too small for flying**

 **Chapter 1: Samael and the reviled identity**

Chloe was nearly finished with her breakfast; Trixie has still a bit of egg and a slice of toast on her plate. She had told her she was hungry and she wants to eat more. Of course Chloe had foreseen this outcome.

"Mommy?" Chloe looked at her daughter who was watching her plate.

"Yes, Monkey." But before her little girl could tell her that she couldn't manage any more, someone was knocking at the door. She doesn't expect company and her roommate was still sleeping, like always.

To her surprise it was Amenadiel, an unexpected visitor. "Good morning Amenadiel, what can I do for you."

The man looked nervous. "I need to talk to Maze. I know she is sleeping but it is some kind of emergency, could you get her, please." Before Chloe could get Maze something moved next to her visitors legs. To her surprise it was a child, a boy around three or four.

Amenadiel followed her eyes and sigh. "Samael, I told you to wait in the car." The boy was hiding shyly behind the big man's leg.

"Car is boring, want to play, please brother, I want to play." Called by the voice of another child Trixie ran to the door.

"Hi, my name is Trixie; would you like to play with me?" As Trixie came running Samael had tried to hide more behind Amenadiel´s leg but now his wish to play was bigger, he steps out and follows his new playmate inside the flat.

The adults had watched the interactions with interest. "Who is that child and why does he call you brother?"

"Because he is my brother and I just need Maze to help me with something." The man's insecurity was getting to her nerves not that his normal emotionless mode was better.

"Fine I will get her." A loud sneeze from behind gets her attention. She turns around again, Trixie and Samael where on the carpet to colour at the couch table. The one that had sneezed was the little boy, but something was wrong, something on his back. The child stands up and from the side she could see what was wrong. Two beautiful white and very small wings were in his back.

The boy looked up to his brother. "They came out again and I can't get them to disappear."

Amenadiel checks the humans in the room, the child seem fine but Chloe looked like she would freak out the next second. "That's okay; as long as we are in this house nothing will happen, play a bit with your new friend." He turns back to Chloe. "Chloe don't panic, the child is a baby angel and it is Lucifer."

Chloe really was near a panic attack but Lucifer's name got her attention. Forgotten was everything about God is real, there was a much smaller crisis to attempt to. "What do you mean that this is Lucifer?"

"I came to Lux and found him like that, I have to find out what happen and for that I need Maze."

Probably woken by all the fuss Maze appears, dressed and in a mood as she sees who the guest was. "Decker why do you let him in? It's far too early for-"

She was interrupted by a child scream. Samael or better little Lucifer was hiding behind Trixie's back. "There is a demon." The little angel screamed and as Maze looked at him he tries to hide more.

"What the hell." She recognizes him imminently, his wings was a dead giveaway. Lucifer the light bringer had the most beautiful wings between all the angels. "Hey Amenadiel why is Lucifer like that?"

* * *

While the adults started a heated conversation about angels, demons, God and more thinks Trixie doesn't understand she turns to her new friend who was really afraid of Maze. "Maze is our friend and she will protect us whenever someone is trying to hurt us. You don't have to be afraid of her." The little boy was looking at her and the demon.

"But she is a demon, her face is half melted." For this discerption came only the Halloween face Maze showed her into Trixie's mind, so it wasn't a mask but her real face. "Cool." Samael wasn't sure what she means by that. But it seems as his new friend trusted the demon, a protector. Maybe they had tamed her in doing so. While thinking about the strange surrounding, him being on earth as his brother called this planet earth and all the strange people called human. But he felt as if he could trust this child, there was no lie in her words.

"Why we're your wings not visible a second ago?" Trixie ask to get her friends mind away from Maze.

"My brother told me that humans are not allowed to see them but you seem to be an exception."

"That's cool, you can hide them." She giggles.

"I also should be able to fly, but it doesn't really work, yet. They don't move like I want them to." Trixie looks at the wings.

"Can you move them?" Samael was trying, the wings moved but not like they should for flying, at least for how birds use their wings.

"I will try it." Trixie wasn't sure that will work but the boy climbs on top of the kitchen work top, opens his wings and stands at the edge.

"Samael I don't think you should do that." The little angel jumps and doesn't fly, he fell right on the floor. The following tears where a signal for the adults to stop their argument.

Amenadiel was the first one to get to them, Trixie's comforting wasn't helping. The boy was crying in his big brothers arms. "What happened?" Chloe ask her daughter.

"Samael said he wants to try flying and he jumped from up here." She pointed at the angels' starting point. "I'm sorry I should have stopped him." Trixie was close to tears too. Amenadiel had listened to her story.

"Samael, I told you a thousand times that you can't fly yet you are too small." The angel listens but he would try again, as soon as the pain in his arm and leg disappears.

"What is your plan with him?" Chloe asks.

"We take him with us and find out what happened." Maze came closer and Samael hides in his brothers arms.

"He could stay here, he can play with Trixie and you two can concentrate in finding a solution.

Amenadiel was thinking, could he trust two humans with his little brother? It was probably safer than taking him with them. "Sam, would you like to stay here with Chloe and Trixie while Maze and I have to look at something."

The child was clearly thinking. Staying here with two humans or going with his brother and a demon. It could be really boring with his brother and he could play a bit longer.

"I want to play with Trixie." Amenadiel set him down. Trixie was happy about it top and pulls her friend back to the colouring table.

"Chloe listen, young angels can't really control their wings. I tried to teach him to hide it but you saw how easy they came out. You should stay inside. You can call me whenever you have a question, Linda is also aware of Lucifer's real identity. He won't ask for our parents but he could ask for his siblings. Try to distract him from these thoughts, it wouldn't go well when he prays to them and they find out he is a toddler.

Chloe nods, hoping she would manage her new task for a once quiet day. Amenadiel and Maze left without saying goodbye and Chloe was alone with the two children.


	2. Samael and chocolate cake

**Chapter 2: Samael and chocolate cake**

Amenadiel and Maze arrive at Lux. The former angel had found his little brother wandering around on the dancefloor next to the piano. "You found him here?" Maze asks, she was glad to be away from her boss, the devil crying because he sees a demon, pathetic. She was a bit hurt by this reaction but couldn't understand the feeling and pushed it away.

"Maybe we can check the security cameras, you have some right?" Maze nods and takes them to a room behind the bar. You could get anything in Lux but they weren't stupid. A bunch of humans with alcohol, drugs and pleasure can't be trusted with themselves.

Amenadiel watches as the demon opens the footage in the computer. He had been more then surprised as his cute and innocent little brother had run over to him, wings out and teary eyes. He had nearly forgotten this side of his brother. The small creature told him he was lonely and didn't know the place. As a big brother he had to give the toddler a good cuddle before they could talk about it. But the little devil didn't know why he was here or how he ended up in a place like this.

"Found it." Maze pulled him out of his thoughts. The video showed Lucifer playing his piano, nothing special. He had a glass with some kind of alcoholic drink in it. He was alone no one came in after closing hour. The cleaner where finished. The devil, his piano and alcohol. No one else.

* * *

Trixie and Samael who was really Lucifer, the real devil and fallen angel were colouring picture. Chloe couldn't really keep her eyes from the small wings that flapped with every movement of the boy, sometimes even without the child making a move. "Mommy, isn't it great, as if Samael is my little brother." Chloe smiled her daughter would have been a great big sister.

"I have many sisters and brothers, a few are older than me but you can be my big sister too, if you want." The angel had listen to Trixie's comment and offered shyly to be her little brother. She hugs him. Different to Lucifer the child accepted the hug and returned it. So it wasn't like Lucifer never had physical contact to others but it must have gone lost over the years. Thinking about it, probably while his time in hell. Hell was a real thing, holy shit ...was she allowed thinking that, was someone listening?

"Chloe you should stop thinking so much." She looked down on the little angel.

"So you know what I'm thinking right now?" Samael shakes his head.

"No but my Daddy is listening, all the time and when there is something to worry about he will fix it." Oh wow, Chloe thought this child had still the unbreakable believe of a child to its parents.

"You are probably right." She didn't tell him that sometimes bad thinks happened and his Father, didn't do a thing to stop them. "Who is hungry?" Trixie's hand shoots up and after a second Samael copies her.

As Chloe get up to search the kitchen for something to eat as there was the second knock on the door. Normally she would just open it. Not today.

"Trixie, Monkey try to make his wings disappear or hide him." Trixie nods and whispers to Samael.

Chloe opens the door and greets Dan. "Hey Dan." She holds the door a bit closer then usually. "What are you doing here?"

Dan lifts his eye brown. "Everything alright, you act a bit strange."

I have an angel in my living room and it my partner in toddler size. "No everything is fine." Something touches her leg and she flinched. Dan notice of course and follows her eyes. Samael hides behind her legs.

"Sorry Mommy he wanted to see if Amenadiel is coming back." Trixie explained. At least his wings are hidden again.

"Who is this child?" While Chloe was still looking for an explanation Trixie was at the door.

"Daddy." She jumps into his arms. "Did you bring the promised chocolate cake? I hope it is enough, Samael has to get some too."

Ah another cake somehow gotten out of her ex. His daughter getting frightening good at this. Chloe let him in and choses to stick to the truth. "It's Amenadiel´s brother he came because he needed Maze for something and I offered to watch him. He had already started to play with Trixie."

"Mommy can we eat the chocolate cake now. Please." Followed by Samael with a big eyed. "Please."

"Fine, up to the table." Both children were excited and as Samael jumps up on a chair his wings come out again.

Dan let nearly the cake fall but Chloe caught it.

"Samael, you are supported to keep them hidden." Trixie lectured the small angel who was looking behind his back to look at his wings.

"Sorry, didn't notice that they came out, I never had to hide them." Samael makes a face as if he would concentrate very hart, the wings disappear but the second he sits down with his legs hanging down from the chair, the wings appear again. As Trixie starts to say something again Chloe stopped. "It's alright Monkey, Daddy has already seen them." She takes the cake and cuts it into small slices, the children wait patiently, while Trixie explained what chocolate cake is so Samael understand why they are both so excited.

"Dan, say something."

"There is ..."

"Yes, an angel."

"And he has ..."

"Wings, yes. Its fine he is a baby he won't do any harm." She tries to calm him down, she really waits for her own breaking point but the knowledge that this little helpless creature was Lucifer was really helping.

"Wait a minute. Why is this baby angels name Samael, that's was Lucifer's angel name in the bible before he fell." Impressed about his knowledge she lays a hand on his shoulder.

"It is Lucifer, Maze and Amenadiel try to find out what happen and this little boy is safest with us." She takes the cake and pushes Dan to the table. The children digging into their pieces as they hadn't seen food in a week. Dan was still watching the child's wings but after a while he relaxes as if he had realizes that nothing really changes. It could even be easier for him a believer in God.

After cake Samael just looked dead tired in his feet. "Samael would you like to have a nap." The child shakes his head.

"Where is my brother?" He asks with a teary voice. "I miss him and want him back." Chloe stands up and lifts the child into her arms holding it tight.

"He will be back soon, don't worry he has to do something important and he can do it with Mazes help faster."

"How about we lay down here a bit." Chloe had carried the angel into Trixie's bedroom, the bed was made and they could lay down on it quite comfortable. It didn't take long before Samael fell asleep. She let the door a bit open so Samael wouldn't be afraid when walking up.

* * *

Maze repeated the short video sequent. One second Lucifer was standing in the middle of the dance floor and the next a flash of light appears swollowed the devil and spit out the baby version of an angel.


	3. Samael and flying is the best thing

**Chapter 3: Samael and flying is the best thing**

While Samael has a nap Trixie was allowed to watch one of her movies, Chloe and Dan set on the table. They are having the first free minute since they found out that everything Lucifer was always telling them was true.

"So I'm working with the devil." Chloe comments dryly. "I think I should react a bit more freaked out but it is oddly better then working with a complete delusions guy who thing of himself he is the devil."

Dan followed her words, and one question doesn't want to disappear. Why was the devil in earth and why was he so close to his family. "Why is he a child.* Was the more pressing question, everything else they could ask him when he was an adult again.

"Don't know, they try to find out." It was afternoon already what were they doing?

* * *

"Has this thing audio?" Amenadiel ask as they watched his brothers transformation for the hundreds time. They couldn't see if the light was someone specific or of it came from Lucifer himself.

Maze was typing in the keys and suddenly the beautiful sound from his brothers play appears. The one ability Amenadiel really envies on Lucifer, he had no talent for music. Amenadiel tried once but it wasn't his. He had asked his teacher what he was lacking off. The answer was passion and pain. Luci had both enough.

The music stops and Lucifer stands up, soon the light will appear and swallow him whole.

"... Sometimes ... I wish to be a little feathering again ... Home with them." It sounds heart breaking and Lucifer's face told the same. His brother sighs and they could see when he throws away this thought, then the light appears.

"Can angel just wish to be a child again and then it happens?" Maze asks, they both had understood that the change came from Lucifer himself.

"No that shouldn't have happen."

"So what are we doing now? There is no one we can hunt down, it was all his doing."

Amenadiel was out of ideas too. "Let's get back, he will miss me already and that is not pretty. I would also prefer when he is not calling our siblings." Maze nods she doesn't want them here ether.

"What do you think how he can turns back?"

"My best guess is that he has to wish again." Great, thought the demon, now they have to talk to the baby angel and make him wish to grow up again.

* * *

The first thing they hear from Samael again was the wailing from Trixie's room. The little angel came out of the room with his wings out and crying his little soul out for his brother. No comforting or coddling from Chloe was helping. Trixie offered to play and colour and watching movies. Dan tried with the cake again but nothing was helping.

"We can call your brother." Dan offered his phone already in his hand.

Between sobs. "He is not answering my prayers." More tears appear. So Samael had already called out for him.

"We have another way to reach him." Chloe takes the phone out of Dan's hand and calls, luckily Amenadiel answered quickly.

"Hey here is someone who wants to talk to you." Without waiting for an answer she gives the phone to the small angel who was looking at it. He copies Chloe's behaviour and holds the phone to his ears.

"Hey little brother, are you good for Chloe?" It sounded a bit strange but this was his brothers voice.

"Where are you, why didn't you answer my prayer?" The praying thing must be the preferred way of communication.

"Sorry Sam, I'm on my way back, don't worry. Can you wait a little bit longer for me?" Samael nods.

"Samael you have to say it he can't see you're nodding." Chloe tells him.

"Okay, I will wait." Chloe gets the phone back.

"Samael do you want to watch a movie with me. It's about a blue bird who never learned to fly." That got his attention.

"Does he learn it?" He questions.

"Can't tell you have to watch it." Happy that she had distracted her friend they walk over to the TV. Normally Chloe wouldn't allow a second movie but today was everything different.

For the first part of the movie Samael was quietly watching, after that he begun to cover his ears. Trixie stops the DVD and calls her. "Something is wrong with him."

"Sweetheart can you tell me what's wrong? Is the movie to loud or scary?" She had seen it before of course, but she gets only a head shake. "Are you hungry, thirsty or in pain?" He shakes his head again. "Can you tell me what's wrong."

"Make the voices stop, please." He hadn't stopped to cover his ears so it was not the TV. What voices?" But all her guessing was stopped as the door opened and Amenadiel came rushing in. He cuddles his brother in his arms. He whispers into his ears in a language none of the humans understand.

It takes a few minutes until Samael stops. He lifts his hand carefully from his ears and looks around. With a huge growing smile he hugs Amenadiel.

"Now you can finish your movie with Beatrice." Trixie who had worried about her friend silently welcomed him in her arms. They cuddle in the sofa to finish the movie.

The adults set on the table. "What happened?" Was Chloe's first question. They all want to know, Maze could imagine a few thinks but couldn't be sure.

"Prayer. He had listened to all the prayers mankind send to our father. Small angel like him shouldn't be on earth, it is overwhelming for them. They can listen and bled out the most but after a while it's too much. As an angel you learn to control it later. Ignore most of it and mark the important once with a red flag. He can't do this now; he hadn't had to at this age."

Maze understood a bit what he means; in Lucifer's first day in hell he had problems with voices too. He never explained it but he must have taught himself to ignore it.

"What happened to him and how can we turn him back to normal." Dan asks, he hopes it is an easy way. The suffering face from the little angel was nothing he wanted to see again. All he could do was holding Trixie's hand.

"He ... Lucifer wished to be a child, unintentional this wish was fulfilled. Our best guess is that he has to wish to grow up again." Two humans and one demon were looking at him. Amenadiel hadn't told Maze the solution.

"That's your plan; a child has to wish to grow up again?" Maze asks.

Chloe sees the logic behind it. "Samael would you come to me for a second?"

The child looked to her, Trixie pauses the movie again and Samael was running to them, with happy flapping wings.

"Yes Chloe." He reaches out to her so she can lift him up and place him on her lap.

"Would you like to be a grown up?" Simple as this, just asking. Samael looked at her, then Dan and Amenadiel, He didn't meet Mazes eyes still a bit afraid of her. He shakes his head.

"No I want to play with Trixie." Chloe smiled at him and let him down so the children can watch their movie.

"So much for the plan that he has to wish for it." Maze comments.

* * *

The movie ended with Blue the bird learns to fly. "Trixie I want to fly too. Blue had learned it too. How do I learn to fly?"

"What is flying like?" Trixie can't really imagine how it is and it sounds a bit scary if angels learn flying like birds by being pushed out of their nest.

"Flying is the best thing in the world. You feel like you are free. There is nothing that stops you. My brother took me once and it is beautiful. I want to fly too." Trixie remembers Amenadiel´s words. "You have to grow up. You are too small for flying."

The simple truth of his friend's word hit him. He has to grow up so his wings would grow and can carry his weight.

Suddenly a white light appears around Samael, he was completely covered but as soon as it appears he was back without a light and as a grown up again. A bit confused he stands next to the sofa, Trixie jumps into his arms and he holds her instinctive. "Lucifer, you are back." Only a little bit sad that Samael disappear, she had her favourite devil again.

"What happened and why are you all looking at me like that, did I miss some kind of party?" Before anyone could answer his question Chloe shows him a picture of Samael, with wings and chocolate all around his mouth.

"Is that me?" Lucifer looked closer at the picture, he looked happy, with Trixie eating cake and Dan behind him. Chloe must have taken the picture. He suddenly notice that his wings where still out in the open and hides them but it was too late anyway.

"I don't know as toddler he was much cuter, we should have kept him." Dan clearly aiming at lightening the mood was the first one who spoke. Understanding and respecting his try Lucifer collected himself.

"I don't think your salary will allow you to lose constantly against me and your daughter." That get him a sparkling look from Chloe.

"That´s right Daddy, you still own me a lot of cakes, be careful, little Samael would have got to you too, with all the tips I got from Lucifer you have no chance." Trixie was still in his arm. As she whispers something in his ears. Lucifer looked at Chloe and wasn't sure she will allow it.

"Ask your mother, then we can talk about it." Chloe was curious.

"Mommy can Lucifer take me for a flight, please." First instinct told her to say no. But slowly understanding her partner better, his fight against his father, the cut off wings and the wish of a little child wanting to fly. She would allow it because the fallen angel was detailing himself his wish.

"Yes baby, you can but Lucifer has to be careful so no one sees you." Not only Dan was looking at Chloe as if she just changed into an alien. "What." She questioned. "He will mind her, don't worry."

Lucifer, still a bit shocked for several reasons secures his grip around the little spawn, walks through the door and heads to the sky. He was glad to escape the room full of people who wanted answers and his passenger was happy with being carried over Los Angeles. "You were right, flying is awesome." She tells him over the wind from flying.

"Yes it is." He could tell her she wouldn't tell it anyone. He just enjoyed it for the first time in millennia to fly. Hell isn't the right place with the bloody ash, then he had cut his wings off and his new ones was just offending him. This one thought he had at Lux, to be a child again, at home with his siblings when they all learned how to fly, it was a happy time. But a time he won't get back. As he looked down at the child in his arms he feels himself smiling a bit. Maybe he can get new happy times with the people around him, that won't judge him when he wants to stretch his wings and go for a flight.


End file.
